They Don't Know
by RadioLust
Summary: 'They don't know we be in the same room N' we don't ever say shit. Let's keep it between me and you N' we cool, 'cause they don't know' "It would be our little secret" she looked in his teal eyes. She always did like his eyes. "Our dirty secret?" He smirked. She rolled her eyes and crushed her lips to his.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first total drama fanfic. I got this idea from the song 'They don't know' by Rico Love. This story might turn M rated. So enjoy!**

* * *

Courtney was tried. Working at the law Firm was a tough job, she bust her ass to get to where she is now. A lot of long sleepless nights and boring mornings she had to stay wake for. It's not like she didn't enjoy what she does, she loves it. It gave her a feel of empowerment, she was now the boss of her section and no one could take that away. Courtney never lost a case and for that she was known to the public eye. As know it wasn't her first time in the lime light, she still regrets signing up for that horrid show they call entertainment.

Total drama series.

She would have just said island, but the first season was such a hit they just had to make 5 more. As if the torture didn't end there, she was made out as the crazy, bossy lunatic that would do anything to get her hands in that million. Now she couldn't deny she went over the top in action and world tour, where she was publicly humiliated by her ex boyfriend Duncan.

That name still gave her chills, good and bad. Times she didn't who to blame him, or herself. So she stuck it out with goth chick, Gwen. She blamed her for all the troubles she endured on All Stars, season 5. That goth chick have had it for Duncan the moment she saw him. Of course if looked like they made up in season 5, but all the hatred came back when Sierra showed her that god awful Gwecan-or whatever they use to call them -clip she made.

Kicking her heels off and laying back on her black desk chair. She looked at the clock.

1:55am

Sighing knowing she has tons of more paper to do, if she wanted to win this case. She closed her eyes for a minute as they started to cramp up and water slightly.

Ding. Ding.

Her gold iPhone 5s ring indicating she had a new text message. Opening her eyes and grabbing her phone she looked at what was written on the brightly shining screen.

_U know you wanna fuck me._

She let out a laugh and put in her 4 digit code. She went to messages and typed in a reply.

_No, but what I do know if I lay down with dogs I would get up with fleas._

Not more than a minute later she got a reply.

_On the contrary babe I'm clean as rain, now I don't know about that little hole of yours is ;)_

Her jaw drop at the sudden dirty text. Before she could send a highly vibrant vocabulary text to him there was another that was sent right after the first

_But you know I would always clean it up for you princess, it's what I do.. Come over._

She bit her lip at the last 2 words. She hasn't seen him in a couple of days. If she was anywhere else she would walk out in a heartbeat. Just to put the cherry on top another message was sent.

_We miss you._

Courtney raised an eyebrow at the word 'we' when she scrolled down and saw a picture of his...well you know. Her eyes widen at the sight. She had to make a mental debate should she stay at work and finish tonight or fulfill her...uh well desires, you may put it.

Her eyes darted to the stack of paper, to the phone, and to the clock, over and over again.

"Hey Courtney, I didn't know you were still here" a feminine voice came to her ears. She looked up and saw one of her co-workers, Francesca. She stood at the doorway in just her pjs and a jacket over it.

"Oh, hey Fran and yeah I was just about to leave" Oh what the hell. She could finish tomorrow, the court date for the trail wasn't until a few weeks anyway.

"Ok, I just came by to pick up a few papers I left here" Courtney nodded mindlessly at Francesca's explanation as she packed her papers into to her bag. It was obvious she had something on her mind.

"Is everything ok with you, you seem a little I don't know... Spacious" Francesca raised an eyebrow as the said women looked up in confusion.

"I'm fine, great actually" Courtney smiled at her brightly. She finished her packing and pulled the her bag strap on her shoulder.

"Well ok! You know you been a little bit more happier and so full of energy lately, it been what 4 mouths now this has been going on. Is it a guy?"Francesca smiled back knowingly. Courtney eyes widened.

"What? NO! I don't have time for dating Fran you know that, and I been in a happier mood because of the the new position of course" Courtney explained.

"Ok I believe you if that what you say" Francesca nodded her head as Courtney's phone buzzed again. Courtney looked at it and dropped it in her bag.

"Your not going to reply?" Francesca question Courtney's actions.

"It just a reminder for the case I'm working on" Courtney shrugged it off like nothing.

"I'm going to see you tomorrow, I'm pretty tried" Courtney said turning off the lights in her office and stepping out the door before locking it with her key.

"Ok bye Court" Francesca smiled and walked to her office 2 doors down from Courtney.

"Bye Fran" she said back and walked down the the hall to the elevator. Once she go to the parking lot she hop in her car and speed off to her destination.

She got there in 30 minutes, an hour if she went regular speed. She hurried out the car grabbing her bag and popped the trunk, She exchanged her work heels for her red pumps and closed the trunk back. She walked towards the tall building and headed for the elevator. Going into it once it got there, she push the P for the penthouse suit. She stepped out the elevator and walked up the door, put her key into the lock and opened it. She sat her bag down on the small but well furnished table. She saw him on the couch, no shirt on, just boxers. He was sound asleep with the tv on and volume on low. She quickly stripped down to her black lace underwear, leaving her red pumps on. She strutted over to him,turned the tv off ,and straddled him. She started to leave kisses up and down his neck. He woke up with a start, but relaxed and wrapped his arms around her.

"What took you so long?" He tried not to moan as he spit out his question.

"You know a little of this, a little of that" she also kept him on his toes as he did the same for her.

He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back slightly to crush his lips against hers. Hunger, lust,and need was all twisted into one. His hands were wondering all over her body, grabbing, slapping and rubbing. Her hangs found his hair, where the Mohawk have had been, now it was all jet black but spiked now. She pulled and tugged on his short hair making him groan.

"Let's go to the bedroom" she pulled back for air that they both desperately needed. He stood up with her legs around his waist and his hands on her ass for support.

"On one condition" he replayed leaving open mouth kissing in her neck.

"And what is that?"she has lost her breathe.

"You keep those heels on" he growled in her ear making her shudder with pleasure.

"Don't I always" she grinned at him pulling him in a deep kiss as Duncan headed for the bedroom.

* * *

**review.**

**-I.T.S**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for all the misspelled words if you find any.**

**Review!**

**-I.T.S**

* * *

The sun blazing rays hit the window making sunlight rain down on the sleeping couple. Courtney rubbed her eye blocking the light hitting her face. She started to look around the room as last night started to come back at a rush. She heard a snore come from beside her. She turned her head looking at Duncan who arm one had wrapped around her waist, sprawled out across the bed. She sighed hopping out and walked into the bathroom.

Walking out, now in one of Duncan's shirts that stopped just below her ass. She saw Duncan sitting up on the bed, teal eyes scanning her up and down.

"Take a picture it would last longer" she smirked slightly at her comment, but it instantly faded away as Duncan grabbed his galaxy phone and the flash went off.

"Oh that's a good one" he grinned at the half naked picture.

"You delete that right now!" She pointed her finger at him a deep scold plastered on her face.

"Yeah, I don't think so, it might even be my new wallpaper" he smirked going on to his setting and changing the background. Before he knew it he was being knocked down with Courtney hovering above him reaching for his phone.

"Give it to me!" She stretched her arms as far as they could go, but Duncan held it higher and higher out of her reach.

"Again princess? I thought the last 3 rounds made you tap out" he commented making her cheeks turn red and eyes narrow.

"Shut up! Just delete that picture" she punched his bare chest making him wince.

"Ok ok, but you might wanna get off of me unless you want to wake 'someone' up" he wiggled his eyebrows while she rolled her eyes and got up.

"I'm about to make breakfast, that picture better be gone before I get done" she was about to walk into the living room before he stop her.

"About that, I don't have any food right now" he said sheeply rubbing the back of his neck.

"Then what are we going to eat?" she threw her hands up in annoyance. Her face clearly aggravated.

"Mellow your yellow babe. Tell you what, why don't you tell me what you want for breakfast and make a list of all the things needed to make your favorite dinner and I'll run to the store after I finish my shower" he proposed while putting on his boxers.

"Is that your way of asking me to dinner?" She raised an eyebrow a frown on her lips.

"No. That my way if telling you you're going to dinner" he walked over to her kissed her lips, forcing his tongue in her mouth before pulling away and walked into the bathroom. Of course Courtney's first mind was telling her to scream at him for not being a gentleman and just ask her to dinner at his place, but she know that not he's style. She liked for some odd reason, it makes her smile no matter how much she refuses.

She decided she wanted French toast, eggs and bacon. She wrapped a piece of paper from the counter and wrote down everything he needed to make lasagna. 17 minutes later he came out fully dress in true religion jeans, a white t- shirt that had Vince written at the top with the beach on it. He's feet were covered by the gray 11 jays. She walked up to him handing him the list.

"I should have know you were going to put down lasagna. What do you want to eat?" He asked grabbing his wallet and car keys.

"French toast, eggs and bacon" she sat down on the couch grabbing the remote.

"Oh and bring me Starbucks?" She asked turing her whole body backward on the couch, her knees digging into it.

"Mocha Frappe, extra mocha right?" He asked walking toward her. She nodded her head and smiled about on how much he knew her. He kissed her forehead and headed out.

* * *

Walking down the isle of the grocery store Duncan was picking out everything that was on the list when a basket bump into to his, he looked up to see none other than Gwen.

"Sorry I wasn't- Duncan! Hey how you been?" she said cheerfully. She knew that their intimate relationship was over, but it didn't end on bad terms and it been 2 years since the show. Why not let gones be gones. She also couldn't help but notice those 2 years did him good.

"Oh hey Gwen, it been great what about you?" He asked her. He still saw Gwen as a good friend even if they broke up. He also thought she looked good. She went back to her natural hair color, dark brown and let it grow to her shoulders.

"It been ok, for the most part. Trent and I broke up again just after a few months. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. I still hang out with Lashawna and Harold who are still going str-" she rambled but was cut off.

"You know Gwen I would love to hear more but I'm kinda in a hurry why don't we finish this up later" he asked her knowing that Courtney was going to get irritated if she didn't get her food.

"Sure! Give me your number and we'll meet up sometime" she took out her phone as her told her the 9 digit number. She waved goodbye to him and walked off.

Stumbling in the spacious apartment with grocery bags, take out and Starbucks. Courtney rushed over to help take some of the bags off his hands.

"Finally your back, what took so long" she said digging into the bags, sorting out what goes where in the kitchen. Once he got his shoes off he got a clear look at her. She obviously took a shower and wash her hair. She let her grow out like Dakota's from season 4, Revenge of the Island. She even had the bottom of her hair dipped dyed to light brown. She had on a Carmel silk satin blouse with ruffles on the front, gray asymmetric folded miniskirt, matching grey too button blazer pearl necklace, gold leather and chain bracelet and aviator sunglasses i her head. It might look that Courtney lives here, but no she comes over so often some of her work, day and night clothes are here.

"Long line" he said taking out the take out food out the bag and setting it on the table. Courtney came seconds later handing him a knife and fork before sitting down.

"You heading to your office later?" She asked him taking a bite of her scramble eggs. Duncan's family runs a huge business that gets past down form generation to generation. Duncan's dad didn't want to hand it over to Duncan who is the eldest because of his careless ways. He would have rather gave it to Derek who was 1 year younger. His mother convince her husband it would be good for Duncan to be apart of the company, help him get his act together. So all 3 run it but mostly his dad and brother, Duncan just sits back and says his opinion on each topic.

"Yeah I have to, dad wants us all there to discuss some deals he wants to make" Courtney nodded her head in understanding.

"What time you get off? I wanna have dinner ready" Duncan asked her finishing his food.

"Around 6" she took both their plastic plate in the kitchen and throw them away. She got her Michel Kors Grayson handbag and the other bag she had last night with her papers.

"Oh before you go I have a surprise for you" he said as he put a hand over her eyes and lead her out the door. He took her to the parking garage and stopped.

"Duncan what is this all about? You know I hate surprises!" She ranted the whole way there complaining about how he was going to let her fall and so on.

"Come down women were here! You can open your eyes now" he removed his hands and saw Courtney jaw drop in astoinisment.

"DUNCAN! What is this?" she was speechless. Standing in front of her was black 2014 Mercedes Benz E class convertible. He even got princess spelled on the license plate. He always knew she live convertibles.

"Its a car babe you like it" he smirked at her giving her the keys to it? She quickly went over to the car and opened the door getting into it. It still had that fresh car smell. She jumped out and jumped on Duncan legs wrapping around his waist. Now usually any humble, down to Seth person would define the car, saying it a too expensive gift. Courtney is a different story, sleeping with an ex boyfriend for a few mouths and practically moving into his bachelor pad is enough for her not to hesitate.

"Whoa" he almost fell over at the sudden force. She grabbed his face and kissed him all over. He had a goofy smile on his face when she jump down.

"Let's take it for a ride" he said jumping into the passer seat. He opened the compartment under the radio and took out his sunglasses he left in there the day he bought the car while Courtney backed out.

Duncan turned on the radio when one of Courtney's favorite song came on Ashton Martin Music by Rick Ross, Drake, and Chrisette Michele. She started to sing her favorite part of the song as Duncan looked at her and smiled. Not a smirked but a smile.

_Riding to the music, this is how we do it all night, all night_

_Breezing down the freeway just me and my baby, in our ride _

_Just me and my boss, no worries at all_

_Listening to the Ashton Martin Music_

_Would came back for you _

_I just needed time to do what I had to do_

_Caught in the life I can't let it go_

_Weather that right I will never know _

_But here goes nothing_

"It's almost time for me to get to work to you want me to drop you off a the office or home to take your car? She turned down the radio she he could hear her

"Just drop me off, Derek could give me a ride home after lunch" he said glazing a head. She drive downtown to a huge, tall building with a bunch of windows.

"Later babe" he squeezed her thigh making her squat his hands off and rolled her eyes. He got out the car and headed into the building, not before looking back at Courtney as she drive off to work. He smirked and walked in to the building.

* * *

"Duncan! Dude you are not going to believe this" he was on the phone with Geoff, one of the few people he does still talk to from the show.

"What is it?" He swirled around in his office chair. Duncan doesn't do much at the office, he's just getting payed to be there.

"I just got it in the mail, Chris is hosting a Total Drama Reunion show!" Geoff was obviously excited. Duncan can practically see him jumping up and down.

"Yeah I got that yesterday I'm not going" he rolled his eyes. He wasted 2 years of his life on that crappy ass show, nothing good came out of it.. Well almost nothing good. Also he was damn near positive Courtney wasn't going either.

"What?! You have to go its in your contract" Geoff voice bought him back.

"Contract?" He didn't know what Geoff was saying. Yeah he sign some dumb papers before the show, but he was sure it was bull saying will not sue if injured.

"Yeah contract, the papers we sign before the show, it says under any circumstances said person must show up to any Total Drama Event" Duncan eyes widened.

"What the hell?" That's call He could get out, while jumping out of his seat.

"Check it out if you don't believe me. Doesn't your dad keep yours and your brothers important papers with him" Geoff asked. Duncan nodded then relised that Duncan he couldn't see him.

"Yeah dude, I'll call you back" he hung up the phone and ran the down the hall to his dad's office. Now on his knees he, by the bottom drawer of his dad's desk. He unlocked it with the key he took a couple of weeks ago. He knew it would come in handy.

Shuffling papers until he found the right one, his teal eyes scan the paper until he saw the small part what Geoff was going on about. His worse nightmare.

_All total drama contestants must be present to any event of Total Drama. If failed to reach these requirements, said contestant will be sued my Total Drama Corporation. May serve jail time._

Damn it! He has to see those losers again. He threw the paper down in frustration. Oh, but when Courtney finds out it's going to be so much worse.


End file.
